This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We are working with two undergraduates, Frances-Camille Padlan and Amal Elbakhar, from Noel Goddard's lab at Hunter College of the City University of New York on mass spectrometric and peptide/protein analysis technique towards determining the measurement of the basal error rate of protein translation and the error spectrum.